Future Fans
by TheSparklet
Summary: Dethklok has recorder a new album about apocalyptic future. Nathan gets an idea that it would be brutal to have a concert in the future. So the band freezes themselves (Charles is forced into this decision) and wake up in the year 3013 in New New York.


„Well, guys, you finished your album and now you need to have a world tour",- Charles was starting the usual band meeting.

"How bout wes does it in this Norths Pole?"- suggested Swisgaar.

"Oh, I luvs the Norths Pole! Santa lives there!"- Toki said enthusiastically.

"There's no such thing as Santa"- said Murderface with his arms crossed on his chest.

"What do you means there aren't suchs thing as Santa?" – Toki seemed lost, - "Then who eats the cookies at Christmases eveningses?"

"We do"- said Swisgaar still practicing his riffs.

"Yeah, they're very tasty"- added Murderface.

"Yeah, Toki, we thought you knew. We just thought you accidentally left cookies around" – said Pickles.

"I can'ts believe yous!"- started shouting Toki.

"Hey, guys, QUIET."- said Nathan with his deep voice. He didn't scream, just used enough of volume for everybody to shut up and look at him.- "Uh…I, uh, have an idea."

He was silent for a moment.

"Well what is it?" – asked Murderface.

"I was just getting to it! – Nathan shouted.- "Ok, ok. I wanted to do a dramatic pause. Ok, ok. So yeah. I thought since the album is about the apocalyptic future world, why don't we freeze ourselves and play a concert in the future?."

"Because, well…" – Swisgaar started speaking,- "hm…Maybes that's not suchs a bads ideas."

"Um, guys," – Charles interrupted,- "you can't have a concert in the future because your fans are waiting for a concert now."

"But that would be so BRUTAL." – Nathan said.

"Yeah, and besides, maybe in the future they have time machines and then we can come back for a concert here as well."- Murderface defended the idea as well.

"Well that's a very small probability and I can't allow it" – said Charles.

"Argh, you never allows us anythiiiing" – whined Toki.

"Yeah, you'res such a robots" – added Swisgaar.

"Yeah, why is it always has to be according your rules?" – asked Pickles.

"No feelings about us at all." – stated Murderface.

"Hey, you're not our MOM." – Nathan said.

"No, but I am your manager." – said Charles.

Everybody fell silent.

"We're still doing it." – said Nathan.

THE NEXT DAY

The whole band was standing in front of six capsules that supposedly should freeze them. Behind them were standing their faithful Klokateers. One of them was holding Charles who appeared to be heavily sedated.

Nathan turned to one of the Klokateers.

"Ok, ok. So listen. We go in. You put us for a thousand years. And you make sure nobody comes near this place. For at least hundred years. Yeah, hundred years should be fine. Got it?" – the Klokateers nodded.- "Good. Good. Is Nathan still sedated?"

Pickles poked Charles. He slightly moved his arm in weak protest.

"Dood, he's not really moovin' yet."

"Good, he won't be squirming around that."- said Murderface.

"Ok, enough fooling around, let's do this"- said Pickles and jumped into his capsule.

All the band members followed (Charles was carefully placed in it as he couldn't do it himself) and Klokateers approached them to close the capsules. After closing it they turned the switches for a thousand years and pressed the buttons to start freezing.

"This will be so BRU…"- Nathan started to say in his capsule but couldn't finish as he froze.

AFTER A THOUSAND YEARS

"TAL." – Nathan finished shouting as the machine defrozed him.

All of the capsule doors opened. The band members looked kind of weary and weak. Well what do you expect after a thousand years of not moving. Charles fell down to the floor. He was moaning. Pickles slowly moved towards the window.

"Wow, doods, look at this! Where do you suppose we are?" – he asked.

"Welcome! To the future!" – said a person with a lab coat just entering through the doors.

"Jeez, stop saying that. You'll scare the people" – said another scientist who was following him.

"Who are you guys?" – asked Swisgaar.

"We are the scientists working at the defrozing centre" – said one of them.

"We're in a defrozing centre?" – asked Murderface.

"Yeah, you we're moved here a few hundred years ago, when your capsules were discovered."

"Excuse me,"- said Charles from the ground, trying to stand up,- "where and when exactly is here?

"It's New New York and the year is 3013." – said the scientist who welcomed them.

"New New York? What happened to just New York?" – asked Pickles.

"New New York was built on its ruins."

"What happened to it? Alien invasion?" – Nathan joked.

"Yes." – calmly answered one of the scientists."But that is not your worry right now, as we need to make some test and then you can go."

The band and the manager followed the scientists into the following rooms where they were examined (probed and zoned and whatsoever).

"Wow, I haven'ts hads something like this froms the times I was withs that sadomasochistic grannie" – said Swisgaar rubbing his butt.

"Yeah, I know, that was kind of brutal" – Nathan agreed.

"They touched me places" – whispered Toki.

"Was that really necessary?" – asked Charles.- "See? I told you from the start this was a bad idea."

"Shh, we haven't even seen the city yet" – Murderface shushed him.

"Ok, so it's time to get your career chips." – said one of the scientists.

"Our what?" – asked Pickles.

"Career chips. They will determine what job you will do here."

"We don't need that. We're Dethklok and we play music and he's our manager" – said Nathan pointing at Charles.

"Well, we'll see what the career chip will say. Please give me your hand."

"Why?" – Nathan asked.

"So I can insert the chip."

"Heys, which hands it wills be? Cause it can'ts be my playings hand" – Swisgaar got defensive.

"Hey, yeah, what about that I play with two hands? What about that?" – asked Pickles.

"It will not hurt and there will be almost no mark. Please give me your hand."

"Ok, but then let's start with Charles." – said Murderface and pushed the manager forward.

Charles gave a mean look towards Murderface and fixed his tie. He then gave his right hand to the scientist. The scientist took out a little gun and fired a microchip into his hand. Charles didn't even wince. The scientist then took out a scanner and scanned the microchip. It read _Manager_.

"Ok, so you're the manager, who's next?" – asked the scientist.

"Toki, you go" – Swisgaar pushed him.

Toki looked scared, he rubbed his palm for a second and then gave to the scientist. He fired the microchip.

"Ouch!"

"Hey, if that hurts, I ain't doing it." – said Swisgaar.

"Well, you guys wanted to go to the future, now have the consequences." – said Charles calmly. Swisgaar gave him a mean look.

The scientist scanned Toki's palm. _Rhythm guitar._

"Ok, I'm next" – said Pickles and handed the hand. Beep. _Drummer_.

"Fine, let's do this." – said Swisgaar. _Lead guitar._

Murderfaced just gave his hand without saying anything. _Bassist._

"Well, Nathan, you're left." – said Charles.

"Guys," – he said with his head down, "what if I'm not gonna be approved as vocal? I… I don't know what I'll do."

"Aw, dood, stop being such baby and give man the hand". – said Pickles. Nathan did as told.

_Waiter._ Nathan's heart dropped.

"NOOOOO!" – he screamed throwing his arms in the air.

"Wait, sometimes they get stuck. Let me scan again." – said the scientist.

Beep! _Vocalist._

"I knew it. I was actually not worried at all" – said Nathan. – "What? Stop looking at me, it was just acting."

"Ok, so now you can go out and explore the future world" – said the scientist.

"So what are we gonna do now?" – asked Nathan when the door closed after them and they were standing in front of a buzzing street.

"Hey, what's that sound?" – asked Pickles. The band started listening around.

"I thinks it comes from that phone box" – said Toki pointing at the little box a bit down the street.

The band came closer to it.

"Hey, why does it say _Suicide booth_?" – asked Murderface. At that minute somebody inside screamed.

"I guess, Murderface, because people go in there to kill themselves." – said Charles.

"That's so brutal." – whispered Nathan looking at the booth.

"Ok, so what are we going to do now guys? I doubt you have fans here." – said Charles.

"What do yous means wes don'ts have fans here?" – asked Toki in disbelief.

"Well, it's been a thousand years since your last album." – said Charles.

"So? Good music doesn'ts gets old! What about that Beethovens guy?" – Toki didn't give up.

"Ok, I think first we need some place to stay and then we can sort things out after I do a little research." – said Charles.

"But wait, do we have money here?" – asked Murderface.

"What do you mean we don't have money?" – asked Nathan.

"Well, it is the future." – said Murderface.

"Good point, let's go to the bank." – suggested Charles.

They all went to the nearest bank where they spoke about their accounts.

"Ah yes, there is a special account for you. It was created in 2013 July specifically for you. The account is anonymous, but there's more than enough money here."

"Ok, great, can I have some of them transferred to this credit card?" – asked Charles handing his credit card.

"Of course" – said the bank worker.

After that was taken care of the band went to the nearest hotel and booked a VIP room.

"Ok, guys, I'm going to do some research now, and I guess you will want a night out, so I want to say to you some warnings" – started Charles.

"Argh, here he goes agains with his warnings" – said Swisgaar.

"You know we're not babies." – said Pickles.

"Yes, but this is a different time, so I just want you to be careful. There won't be any Klokateers to help you here. Oh and it might be that a lot of people won't know who you are, so be careful."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, I need a beer." – said Nathan.- "Who's coming to find a bar?" – all of the band followed him leaving Charles alone.

They walked into a shabby place downtown and ordered beers.

"I'm going to the bathroom" – said Nathan and twisted from his stool chair to stand up. As he did so, he felt as he bumped into something.

"Oy, watch we're you're going you meatbag!" – said a voice behind him. When he turned around he saw a grey robot looking at him.

"It's a robot!" – said Toki.

"Well, what else I would be? A unicorn? Hehehehe" – the robot started laughing.

"No, it's thats I never seens a robots" – said Toki.

"Seriously?",- the robot seemed shocked.- "Where have you been? The 21st century?"

The guys looked at each other.

"Um, yeah." – said Pickles.

"Hehehe" – laughed the robot,- "So what are you planning to do today?"

"Ah, just drinking some booze and then later probably more booze" – said Pickles.

"Sounds like my kind of thing. Let me join you." – he ordered a beer and sat next to them,- "the name's Bender. I'm a bending robot."

"And are there mores robots in the future?" – Toki asked with eyes wide with interest.

"Sure, there's plenty of them."

"And do they all drink like ye?" – asked Pickles.

"Sure, it's illegal to be sober for robots",- answered Bender.

"Dood, I think you're going to fit just right in." – said Pickles.

"Hey, listen Bender," – asked Nathan when he returned from the bathroom,- "do you know anything about a band called _Dethklok_?"

"_Dethklok_? Nope, doesn't ring a bell."

"You means we're not populars here?" – asked Swisgaar.

"Are you guys in a band?" – asked Bender.

"Yeah, we play death metal." – answered Nathan.

"Neat. Hey, maybe my roommate knows you, he's from the 20th century."

"Well, let's go see him." – said Pickles.

They went to Bender's apartment. The door was answered by a redheaded guy.

"Sup, Bender. Who are they?" – he asked smiling.

"Well, I guess he doesn't know you." – said Bender to the band."Fry, this is _Dethklok_, _Dethklok_, this is Fry."

"Nice to meet you, are you all called Dethkloks?" – he asked.

"Boys, is this guy an idiots?" – Swisgaar whispered to Toki.

"Nah, they got names. Which I don't know exactly. Hey, what are your names?" – asked Bender. The guys introduced themselves.

"Well, I was never really much into music" – answered Fry. "Or maybe you became popular after I got frozen."

"When were you frozen?" – asked Murderface.

"From 2000 to 3000."

"Yeah, that explains it, we became popular in 2006" – said Pickles.

"So what are you guys doing here? Are you attending the Rock Festival?" – asked Fry.

"There's a Rock Festival?" – asked Nathan.

"Yeah, tomorrow in the outskirts of New New York."

"We have to tell Charles about it." – said Murderface.

"I'm on it" – said Nathan when he got out his dethphone. – "Hey, I don't get a signal here!"

"Maybe it's because your phone from the past." – said Bender. – "Here, use mine."

"Thanks. Hey, do you know the number of our hotel?"

"No." – answered Murderface,- "I guess we'll have to go to Charles ourselves."

"Ah, man."

They all went out to the hotel. They told Charles about the concert and he busied himself on getting Dethklok a place to play there and instruments to play with. They agreed to be tomorrow at 3pm ready in hotel to go together to the place for soundcheck. The band left to celebrate.

"Hey, we still need one thing." – said Nathan.

"What's that?" – asked Fry.

"A time machine to come back to our time."

"Well, that's going to be a hard one, but I guess we can ask Professor." – Bender said.

They turned to walk towards Planet Express headquarters where apparently professor Farnsworth was living and doing his inventions.

"Yo, professor, we need a time machine." – said Bender while entering.

"A whaaa?" – professor asked cluelessly.

"A time machine you know, so that these folks can travel in time." – said Bender.

"And where would you like to travel, gentlemen?" – professor asked fixing his glasses.

"To 2013." – said Nathan.

"Ah, to the past. Well, that should be easy. Of course it might be very dangerous…MWAHAHAHAHA" – professor started laughing.

"Is that guy gots the crazies or sumfing?" – asked Toki scared.

"Yeah, that guy has got more crazies than any of us. Hehehe." – said Bender. – "But he's the only one who can help you."

"Hey, professor, we need it by the day after tomorrow." – said Nathan.

"Well, that's soon. But I guess I can manage." – said professor and started laughing again as he left the room.

"Are you sure he's going to help us?" – asked Nathan.

"Yeah, professor might be crazy, but he's the best at inventing stuff." – said Fry.

"Ok, well then, let's go back to drinking." – said Pickles.

And they did. The next morning they had hangovers, but by the time of souncheck they were ok.

"Hey, Charles, we got this guy who's gonna build us a time machine" – said Nathan.

"Who is he?"

"Just this scientist we met yesterday while partying."

"And are you sure you can trust him?"

"Don't worry, like I said we travel here, and we go back with a time machine." – said Murderface.

"Ok, Dethklok! You're up" – yelled the souncheck guy.

In the evening they were getting anxious to perform. Before performing Charles made a deal for the concert to be recorder so that it could be sold, of course without disclosing which year and what city it was. Finally, there came a moment when they gathered on stage with their instruments. Nathan took the microphone.

"Ok, listen up. We traveled here from 21st century to play you our new album about our image of the future. So take a look!"

The instruments started playing and Nathan started singing. His voice was powerful and he soon took over the hearts and minds of the listeners. He was creating a new army of fans. Later the live DVD and CD that came out became the most popular records of all time. Not only in the 21st century, but also in the 31st.


End file.
